


Such Devoted Sisters

by kerlin



Category: Alias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerlin/pseuds/kerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia sees more than Weiss thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Devoted Sisters

There are times when Nadia doesn’t understand her sister in the slightest.

It is to be expected, of course. They have spent almost thirty years unaware of each other’s existence, and their first meeting was under less than ideal situations. Even allowing for certain genetic proclivities, there isn’t much beyond coincidence working in their favor.

They both like Dave Matthews, as it turns out, though Sydney likes his earlier music better and Nadia his later. They both hate the cold and love to dance. Irina Derevko’s love of literature couldn’t have been entirely faked, because Sydney has inherited her passion for the nineteenth century and Nadia prefers the twentieth.

They have both lost men they loved because of lives they haven’t really chosen to lead.

“The trick is in the wrist,” Weiss is saying, and he shows her, holding the bowling ball out in front of him and quirking an eyebrow at her. “It’s a fluid motion, a sort of roll, really, and then a loosening.” He has adopted a faux-officious tone, as if he’s lecturing her, and she has her fingers on her lips to stop the embarrassing giggles.

When he turns to show her the perfect way to approach the lane, still talking about form and fluid motions, she laughs freely. The noise is swallowed up quickly by the eighties music and the shouts and cheers from other lanes. Weiss hears it, though, and as he spins back around to look at her the ball flies from his hand, and despite its weight, bounces into the next lane, where it topples every single pin.

Now she’s hiccupping, holding her sides with tears streaming down her face, and Weiss is red-faced and laughing right along with her.

“In the wrist?” she manages to choke out, and now Weiss is leaning over, hands on his knees, grinning at her foolishly as he shakes his head in lieu of a comeback.

It’s moments like these especially when Sydney seems a complete stranger, because Nadia can’t remember if she’s ever seen her sister laugh like this. Smile, and even chuckle once or twice, but never laugh so that it seems she might never stop.

It’s also moments like these where Nadia remembers something she wasn’t supposed to have seen: the fleeting look that passed across Weiss’s face when he watched Sydney with Vaughn. It was so brief Weiss himself probably hadn’t been aware of it, but it was unmistakable. At some point in the not too distant past, Weiss had been in love with her sister.

Sydney had no idea, Nadia is sure of it. Sydney has never seen much further than Vaughn and all their history together – she has completely overlooked what is right in front of her.

There’s a lot of history here that Nadia is missing, of that she’s sure, because she understands the looks that pass between Sydney and Vaughn all too well. But what she doesn’t understand in the slightest is why Sydney never laughs with Vaughn.

In the end, it’s worked out fairly well, because here she is and when she can take a deep breath again she crosses the few steps to where Weiss is straightening up, smiling at her, and she kisses him.


End file.
